liliac and yellow
by cardfight dreammer
Summary: <html><head></head>a love story between Miwa and Misaki. Their family life together as parents.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow and Lilac**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My short story is about Taishi Miwa and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it.

_How our eyes meet_

This story happened during summer when the Vanguard Asia Circuit ended. Taishi Miwa had kept watch over Card Capital for the time being Misaki was grateful for his help. Team Q4 and Manager Shin arrives at Card Capital after their win. Miwa was at the shop cleaning.

"We are back, gang," said Shin, as he unloads the van.

Aichi and Kamui raced out of the van. Emi was there to get her brother and go home with him. Aichi got his things and head home with Emi. Reiji and Eiji welcomed Kamui and they went home. Shin gets their things and goes to the house. He wondered where Misaki is but he focused on what to cook for dinner later on. Misaki went in the shop to see if everything was in order and to check on Miwa.

"You cleaned the place well, Thank you Miwa," said Misaki, as she looked around. Miwa was busy and he did not notice Misaki come in.

"Miwa are you listening to me! " said Misaki, feeling as she talked to the wall.

"What? did you say some thing?, Misaki-chan" said Miwa as he arranged some packs in the display.

"Ugh" said Misaki as she stepped on Miwa's foot with her heel.

"Ouch, what did I do?" said Miwa, feeling that it was not his fault.

Misaki looked at him and said, "You will regret that, Taishi".

Miwa and Misaki's eyes looked at each other. The two could not turn away. They where glued like magnets of opposite signs. Miwa was speechless as he heard Misaki called him by his given name. Misaki blushed, as she did not mean to call him by his given name it just popped out of her mouth. Miwa felt that Misaki called him by his name made him happy. He wanted to hear it again. Misaki went inside the house to get a chance to freshen up. She thanked Miwa and asked him to wait for Shin to take over. The next day, Miwa was at the Card Capital. He loved to help Misaki at the shop until he regularly did it. Shin did not mind because he liked the idea of Miwa helping in the lifting and cleaning.

_Miwa's Pov:_

_She looked at me. I saw her eyes look so innocent and pure. I wish I could see that again._ Miwa was at school he was daydreaming of Misaki. _Images of Misaki flood his thought. _Kai noticed that Miwa was quiet.

_Kai's Pov:_

_Miwa did not bug me the whole day. _Weird he has been like that since the VF Circuit ended_. _Kai never ask nor was concerned for Miwa and preceded to the lesson.

_Confession time_

It was the end of the present school year. Miwa and Kai went to Card Capital as they usually do. Kai spent his time card fighting with their friends and costumers in the shop. Miwa was at the table watching Misaki form a far. Miwa looks at Misaki. His emotion could not focus on one thing. Misaki noticed Miwa was acting weirder than usual. Misaki went to Miwa and asked if he would cardfight her. Miwa accepts her offer. The only people left in the shop are Misaki, Miwa and Kai. Kai noticed that it was late. He saw Miwa card fighting with Misaki. Kai decided to leave them and he did not care about their relationship. All Kai wanted was to go home. While card fighting Misaki talked with Miwa. The conversation made Miwa more uncomfortable.

"Hey, Miwa did your friend just leave you alone" said Misaki as she attacks his field. Miwa guards with a card.

"He did? Well its ok he does that to me in a regular basis," said Miwa, knowing Kai would do such a thing.

"I see," said Misaki as her attacking unit land Miwa to five-card damage.

"Five already?" said Miwa as he looks at his damage zone.

"Yes, and it's your turn" said Misaki as she sighed.

"Ok then, Ride Sealed Dragon Blockade" said Miwa. Misaki had a Silent Tom and Oracle Guardian Security on the felid.

"What? I am losing," said Misaki as she sees her damage zone had also five cards.

"Kai did not become that good just by luck you know, Misaki," said Miwa as he checks the twin drive. Miwa wondered why Kai left him.

"Next for the win" said Miwa as he turned his cards to launch an attack on her Vanguard.

"Damage check" said Misaki. The card was a copy of Battle Sister Chocolat.

Misaki sat quietly on her seat. Miwa got his cards and returned them to his deck. Misaki also returned her cards to her deck. Miwa went to the seat near Misaki. Misaki noticed that Miwa was beside her. She flinch a little as Miwa got his hand into Misaki's beautiful lilac hair. He felt her soft hair through his hand. Miwa now knew that it was love. He was in love with Misaki since he helped her take down Asaka Narumi from Team Asteroid. Miwa opened his lips and held Misaki's hands.

"Misaki" said Miwa in a seductive voice. Misaki hesitated in her reply.

"Yes"-said Misaki.

"I love you," said Miwa as his move toward her lips for a kiss.

"Misaki please be my girl," added Miwa as he kissed her.

Misaki felt Miwa's lips. She blushed to crimson. Miwa moved away from Misaki as soon as her face was a full red. Misaki felt relived for some reason. Misaki realized that she had already fallen for Miwa. She remembered the time when Miwa took care of the shop for them. She finally told Miwa her feelings.

"Miwa" said Misaki.

Miwa looked at her and replied, "You can call me Taishi if you want".

"Ok Taishi" said Misaki as she looked down and blushed.

"Yes Misaki" said Miwa as he smiled.

Misaki hugs him and said, "I love you, Yes Taishi I well be you girlfriend".

Miwa's eyes widen as he heard Misaki's answer. Misaki starts to cry in his arms. Miwa and Misaki dated each other after graduating high school. The years went by as the two continued to see each other. Miwa became a doctor major in pediatrics. Misaki became a registered accountant. Misaki and Miwa decide to get married.

_Marriage and Vows_

A party was held by Shin to celebrate Misaki and Miwa's engagement. All of their friends came except for Kamui and Emi. Kamui and Emi are high school students they where busy with school and exams. Everyone congratulated even Kai did.

From Aichi:

"_Congratulation and Happy Marriage"_

"_We wish you two all the best"_

From Ren and Asaka:

"_To the happy couple"_

"_We wish you nothing but the best"_

"_And may you have a lovely family together"_

From Akira:

"_You're so lucky Misaki"_

"_I wish I can get Married Soon"_

"_Miwa please take good care of her you hear me"_

"_Ahaha"_

From Kai:

"_I never thought that you of all people could get a wife"_

"_It's a miracle"_

"_Anyways"_

"_Good Luck to you"_

"_Misaki hope you have a long patience for the idiot"_

From Leon:

"_The wind has connected you together"_

"_Congratulations"_

From Kenji and Yuri:

"_Happy Family for the two for you is our wish"_

"_Miwa take good care of Misaki"_

Three months passes since the party. It was the day of the wedding. Miwa was in the grooms' room. He was nervous. Kai and the others where already waiting in the church for the wedding to start. Kai wondered why Miwa was taking so long. Kai went to the Groom's room.

"Miwa, you bastard" said Kai as he opens the door.

"Kai" said Miwa as he pats Kai's shoulders. Miwa told Kai that he was nervous.

"Whats up with you?" said Kai as his sweat dropped.

Kai instinctively grabbed Miwa and dragged him to the church. Miwa begs Kai to let him go. Kai stops and look at Him and yelled.

"Bastard you want to quit!" said Kai as he slaps Miwa.

"Kai, I can ask are you seeing any one?" said Miwa trying to change the subject.

Kai slapped him and called Ren to come and help him drag Miwa. Ren and Tetsu arrive. They tried to come down Miwa on the way to the wedding.

"Miwa-kun If you really love Misaki then marry her so man up will you" sad Ren.

"Ren is right," said Tetsu.

"See you idiot" said Kai. Miwa realized what an idiot he is and agrees to go.

Over at the Bride's room, Misaki, Asaka and Akira where talking about Misaki as a wife.

"You can do it, Misaki," said Akira.

"I have no idea how to raise a child," said Misaki. Asaka sighed at Misaki's answer.

"You and Miwa will do it together," said Asaka, as she grew impatient.

Asaka placed the veil over Misaki's head and said, "You look beautiful. He is a lucky guy." Akira nodded in agreement.

"Let us go, Asaka. Bye Misaki Congratulations" said Akira.

Misaki looks at the mirror, she wondered if she was ready. She shocked her head and told herself that there is no backing out now. She walked out of the room and joined Shin. Shin could not stop crying.

"Misaki you're all grown up now" said Shin as he wipes his face.

"Come on Uncle its not like I am gone. I am just getting married," said Misaki as she comforts him before they have the last walk as a family.

"Ok" said Shin, as he wiped his glasses and wears them.

The guests of the wedding are:

Ren and Asaka with their five kids, Aichi and Kourin (currently dating), Kenji with Yuri (recently married) and Gai. Kai (he finished journalism and a reporter), Tetsu (Manager and one of the directors of Fukuhara High), Akira (Misaki's best friend and a novel writer), Leon with the twin sisters, and Ring barer is Kamui and Flower girl is Emi and their other friends. Misaki enters the room together with Shin crying a waterfall of tears. Misaki walks to Miwa. Miwa hold her hand. They exchanger vows and placed their wedding rings.

"With this ring I am Miwa's wife" said Misaki placing the ring on Miwa's ring finger.

"With this ring I am now and forever Misaki's husband" said Miwa as he slipped the ring on her ring finger. Miwa lifted the veil and kissed Misaki as he placed his arms around her waist. She then returned the kiss too.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Miwa" said everyone in the room.

The wedding was perfect it was like a dream for Misaki and Miwa. Their friends supported them and wished them the best. The happy couple went home in a car. Miwa carried Misaki in their house. He placed Misaki on their bed. Miwa told Misaki that he will take a bath and leaves her. Misaki went to the other bathroom in the house and freshened up too. They slowly adapted to their new life as husband and wife. The next six months, Miwa and Misaki went to the doctor's office.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Miwa" said the doctor, as she announced that they are going to have a baby.

"I am going to be a mother," said Misaki as she looked at the results.

"It will be fine, Misaki. I am here for you," said Miwa as he smiles at the results.

"Taishi" said Misaki as she held Miwa's hand.

_The family_

Eight to nine months passed. Misaki was pregnant with their baby. Miwa prepared the room for their baby and helped in the shop. Misaki was at the living room, watching the news on television. Misaki felt the bag of water broke. She felt that the baby was coming. She called Miwa.

"Taishi, the baby is coming," said Misaki as she screamed in pain and paused by word. Miwa heard her and got her in the car.

"Misaki, Breath in and out in a rhythm" said Miwa, as he tried to stay come. They got to the hospital. Miwa immediately went in to a doctor mode.

He ordered two nurses to get Misaki and said, "Take her to the delivery room Asap".

Miwa then said, "Emergency delivery and admit her under the name of Doctor Mary Uy". He in forms the staff assigned in the delivery room.

"Yes Doctor Miwa" said the two nurses. The nurses placed Misaki in the stretcher. Miwa watched his wife from a far. He was nervous but he hid it from Misaki.

"She should be strong in order to deliver the baby safely," said Miwa as he clinches his fists.

Misaki looked at Miwa and said, "So this is what he is like at work in the hospital".

Miwa hoped that Misaki and the baby would be fine. Misaki got the support she needed from Miwa as the nurses bring her to the delivery room. Miwa was in the waiting area. Misaki was in the delivery room for five hours. Miwa had fallen asleep in the waiting area. In the delivery room, a sound of a new life was born. A health baby girl was born to the Miwa family. Misaki was placed in the recovery room for her to rest. A nurse comes to in to inform Miwa.

"Doctor Miwa, Your child is here," said the nurse as hands the baby to Miwa. Miwa held the baby in his arms.

"Hi there, it's your daddy," said Miwa as he played with the baby a bit. The baby giggled.

"Sir, let me show you to your wife" said the nurse.

Miwa followed the nurse to Misaki's room while carrying their baby. The nurse opened the door to let Miwa in the room. He sees Misaki and Dr. Uy talking. Dr. Uy leaves the family alone for a while. Miwa come in with the baby and goes to Misaki.

"You want to hold her," said Miwa. Misaki nodded as a reply.

"Let me see her" said Misaki.

"What should we name her?" asked Miwa to Misaki as he touched the baby's check.

"How about Saki?" said Misaki? Miwa did not like the name. The name made him think of sake.

"No how about hm….." said Miwa as he thought of a name.

He snapped his two fingers and beamed, "Miwa Mikura".

Misaki liked the name and said, "Yes".

The family welcomed their precious child to the world. Mother and Father said to their angel, "happy birthday Mikura". The baby blinked at her parents and said "ump".

_The end_

Hope you people like the ending.

If you people want a second chapter just PM me.

On the other hand, if any request for a story in CV just PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mommy Daddy Cardfight Vanguard**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My part two of my short story is about Taishi Miwa and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it.

_**First steps**_

It was 12 months since Misaki had given birth to baby Mikura. Miwa was busy as ever with his duties in the Hospital. He would arrive at home around 9pm. By that time, Mikura was already asleep in her crib. Misaki would always welcome him home alone. Miwa did not mind. He was happy to have a loving family like them. Miwa parks the car out side the house. He leaves the car alarm on just incase of thieves.

"I am home, Sweety," said Miwa as he entered the house. Misaki was at the Kitchen.

"Welcome home, Taishi" said Misaki, as she went to him. Misaki kissed him on the lips.

"Dessert already, Misaki" said Miwa joking to his wife. Misaki giggled at him.

"The baby" said Miwa, as he hears the baby crying in the room. The parents went to the room.

"Mama Dada happy me" said Mikura. Mikura was standing on her crib. Miwa went to his daughter.

"How is my little angel?" said Miwa as he played with his child. Mikura likes it when her father plays with her. Misaki was a bit angry with Miwa.

"Honey, will you clean yourself first" said Misaki as she crossed her arms and looked at Miwa.

"Dada smells bad," said Mikura. Miwa felt embarrassed. He placed Mikura in her crib. Miwa scratched his head and blushed pink.

"Well move it Taishi," said Misaki as her eyes turned red.

"Bath now Dada" said Mikura, as she looks at her father. Miwa sighed as he sees himself out numbered.

"Fine dear and little angel" said Miwa as he left the room.

Misaki sang a lullaby to Mikura. Mikura was fast asleep. Mikura got Misaki's beautiful hair and eyes. Mikura was like Miwa by attitude. She was a happy and energetic. Mikura often smiles like Miwa. Miwa took a bath. Misaki hears the phone ringing. She went to the phone. The caller was Aichi. Aichi told Misaki about his party and the proposal to Kourin. Misaki started to memorize every detail about the party. Miwa went out of the bathroom.

"Aichi it's been a while" said Misaki, as she was surprise to speak to him on the phone. Miwa went to Misaki.

"Yes Misaki can I ask you a favor?" said Aichi nervously as he was worried. Aichi told the plan about Kourin. Misaki heard Kai's voice over the phone.

"Aichi, are you done? We have to get you ready for the proposal. Kenji and Ren are here," said Kai, as he impatiently demanded.

"Not yet Kai-kun" said Aichi as he stars to panic. Misaki tried to calm down Aichi. Miwa was eves dropping as always.

"Aichi relax about Kourin. I can ask the girls for help," said Misaki as she pulls Miwa's right ear. Miwa was in pain as he sees Misaki holding the phone. Aichi heard their conversation. Aichi sweat dropped as he heard them.

"Honey please I am on the phone' said Misaki as she lets go of his ear.

"Sorry dear. When I heard that it was Aichi I wanted to know," said Miwa.

"Can I borrow the phone for a minute?" said Miwa. Misaki gave him the phone.

"Aichi when is the party?" said Miwa. Aichi regained his focus.

"Three days from now" said Aichi.

"But that is on March 7" said Miwa. Fed up of waiting Kai swipes the phone.

"Miwa you will get the ring for Aichi," said Kai. Miwa's sweat dropped as he heard Kai.

"Wait! Kai come on that is your job" said Miwa complaining. Kai moved the phone away from his ear and hang up. Kai drags Aichi to Ren and Kenji.

"What is his problem? Darn Kai" said Miwa as placed the phone down. Misaki sighed at her husband.

"Honey Aichi told me everything," said Misaki as she told Miwa to forget about Kai.

"I guess Kai was being Kai," said Miwa as he recalled any thing about Kai being patient. Misaki hear Miwa's stomach growl.

"Are you hungry? Dear," said Misaki as she prepares the food. Miwa nodded.

Misaki set the table for Miwa. She made tempura for him. Miwa eat the meal. He likes it when he has the chance to eat Misaki's cooking. Miwa stood up. He got the dishes and washed them for Misaki.

"I will take care of this, Honey," said Miwa. Misaki was happy that Miwa did that.

"Sure I will be in the room if you need me," said Misaki as she fixed the chairs. Misaki went to the room.

"Aichi and Kourin," said Miwa as he cleaned the dishes.

Miwa chucked a bit as he recalled Aichi when they where young. Miwa then said, "Aichi you're a man now". Miwa went to check on his baby. He watched Mikura sleeping on her bed. Miwa went to their bedroom and went to sleep. The next day was Saturday the only rest day for Miwa. Sun light enters the room. Misaki wakes up and looks at her husband.

"Morning honey" said Misaki as she sees her husband turn in bed. Miwa was enjoying his time at home. Misaki wondered if their angel was awake. She went to Mikura's room.

Misaki turned the doorknob and greeted, "Mikura Mommy is here." Mikura was standing on her crib holding the beam.

"Mama where is dada" said Mikura with her cute eyes looking at Misaki. Misaki got their baby and went to their room.

"Dad is fast asleep see Mikura," said Misaki as she carried Mikura. Mikura looked at Misaki.

"Dada wake up dada" beamed Mikura as she giggled. Misaki knew that Mikura was right.

"Your right sweety" said Misaki, as she also got impatient.

Misaki retuned Mikura to her room and said, "Mommy will wake Daddy up. Wait here for Mommy Ok Mikura". Mikura clapped her hands and giggled. Misaki knew that their baby got some of her commonsense.

Misaki sat by Miwa. She wanted to wake him up. Miwa knew that Misaki would do that. Miwa was already awake by the time Misaki brought Mikura in the room.

"Honey wake up Mikura wants to see you," said Misaki. Miwa opened his right eye. He played along with Misaki.

Misaki noticed that Miwa was still sleeping. She tried again but this time Miwa was ready.

"Taishi wake up please um…." said Misaki. Miwa kissed his wife on the lips. He slowly moves away. Misaki was shocked as that was the first time that Miwa did it.

"Morning My sweet wife" said Miwa in a seductive voice. Misaki's face was red. Miwa chuckled a little.

"Sorry to make you wait" said Miwa as he went to the bathroom. Misaki looks at Miwa. She chuckle a bit herself as she recalled what happened.

"That prankster" said Misaki, as she loves Miwa's charm.

Misaki went back to their baby and said, "Mikura daddy is up now We can get breakfast ready" as she and the baby went to the Kitchen.

Misaki prepared the food for breakfast. Mikura watched her mother cook for the table on her high chair. Miwa comes to the table clean. He sees his baby. Miwa lifted the baby for her chair and played with her in the living room. Mikura was playing with her stuff toy. Misaki was finished in the kitchen. Miwa sees his daughter stand up. He was excited. He calls Misaki.

"Honey come quick" said Miwa as he calls Misaki over. Misaki went to Miwa.

They saw that Mikura was already standing but she wobbled a bit. Mikura was still trying to get us to standing on her feet. Miwa was happy to see his daughter's first steps. Misaki was happy too. She got the camera to record a video of this day. Mikura fell on the floor. Misaki was worried but Miwa told her not to intervene.

"Honey she will walk. Mikura has to learn on her own," said Miwa. Misaki trusted Miwa for the mean time.

"She stands up again," said Miwa, as he was imprested. Misaki was happy. Misaki's eyes started to water. Miwa got the camera in stead and started to record the walk.

"Come on Mikura you can do it" said Miwa as he in courage his child. Mikura looks at her parents. She was smiling.

"Go on sweety" said Misaki as she tried to stop crying. Miwa looks at their baby.

Mikura moved her left leg first. She was wobbling but she managed to get her balance as she moves her right leg. Mikura noticed that she was moving closer to them. She started to do to again until she was inches away for them. Miwa was happy as he sees Mikura walk for the first time. He stops recording and stupped to his daughter's level. Miwa opened his arms to show Mikura the reward for her effort. Mikura managed to make it to Miwa. Miwa hugs and lifts his daughter up. He started to cry. Misaki was looking at the video. Six years went by as Misaki and Miwa enjoyed raising Mikura.

_**Age 7**_

Mikura was already six years old. She was active and good in school. Mikura was a bright student. She was good in math and science. Her best friend was a boy named Toshi Fei. He was a six-year-old boy. Toshi was in the same class as Mikura. Today was Mikura's seventh birthday. Toshi was also an active child but is shyer. He is looked like Aichi when Kai gave Blaster blade. Toshi has Brown hair and ocean blue eyes. At school, Toshi everyday is a victim of bulling. Mikura was the only friend he has. Mikura and Toshi went on their way home from school.

"Come on kid give us you lunch money," said Josh as he corners Toshi. Toshi tried to run away but one of them got his bag.

"NO please let me go" said Toshi. Toshi was begging to go home. The older boy opened is bag. All of Toshi's things fell on the ground.

"A Vanguard deck" said Luke. His friend where shocked to see the top card on the deck.

"Brave Knight Lucas" said Antony. Josh, Luke and Antony are excited over the rare unit.

"This is a limited edition card. How can a wimp have this?" said Josh.

"Give it back that was a gift from parents," said Toshi. Toshi was struggling to get the card back. Mikura happened to be walking by. She noticed that Toshi was in trouble.

"Hey you morons" said Mikura. She managed to swipe the deck back from Josh. Mikura gave the deck back to Toshi.

"Thank you Mikura" said Toshi. Mikura and Toshi see the boys ran away. A teacher came to get the boys for make up lessons.

"Hey Toshi what is that?" asked Mikura as she looks at Toshi. Toshi got his things and placed them in his bag.

"This is my deck. This deck is used in a game called Cardfight Vanguard," said Toshi proudly.

"Cardfight Vanguard? I never heard of it before," said Mikura as she place her finger on her check and wondered what is could be.

"May be you should start playing too" said Toshi as he invites Mikura to join the game. Mikura was not sure but she wanted to try it.

Mikura and Toshi walked to am intersection. Mikura went to the right while Toshi went to the left. Mikura was alone as she walked on the street. She sees her father's car in front of the house. She was excited. Mikura dashed to the house. Miwa was at the door. He was worried about Mikura.

"Mikura is not home yet," said Miwa as he looks at the clock.

Misaki was busy with their second baby. The second child was a boy. The child's name is Miwa Shinto. Shinto looks exactly like Miwa. The toddler was only 3 years old. The party for Mikura was ready. Miwa and Misaki's friends and family sent gifts for the little girl. Could you imagine it? Kai even bothered to send a gift. Miwa was laughing his heart out as he sees the present. Miwa wished that his daughter would arrive so that she can open Kai's present for her father.

"I am home. Mom Dad Where are they?" said Mikura as she looked around the living room.

"Surprise, Happy birthday Mikura!" said her parents. Mikura was happy.

The family had dinner. Misaki was cleaning the dishes. Miwa as was playing with Shinto. Mikura was impatient. She wanted to open her presents. Misaki came to get Shinto. Misaki placed Shinto in his bed. Shinto was sleeping with Mikura in her room for the mean time. Miwa went to Mikura. He got some of the presents.

"Mikura-chan" said Miwa, as he was still a childish person despite his age. Mikura looked at her father.

"Yes dad" said the little girl.

"What to open your presents?" asked the father. Mikura was excited.

_From Shin:_

_A doll and a hair chip_

_From Aichi and Kourin:_

_A cute dress designer by kourin_

_From Kai: _

…_. (_Miwa's reaction after Mikura opened the gift_.)_

_A teddy bear _

_In addition, a letter addressed to Miwa. (_Miwa was surprised to receive a letter from Kai. Miwa was scared to open the letter. Kai just wanted to keep in touch with Miwa. _)_

_From Ren and Asaka:_

_A chance for their daughter_

_To model Asaka's spring fashion show_

_(_Mikura can choose any of the designs that are in the collection_)_

_Form Kenji and Yuri:_

_A cute pair of shoes to go with the dress_

_In addition, a pair of socks with cute ribbons placed on them._

Mikura sees her father smiling. Miwa was excited. He got the chance to give his daughter a Vanguard Deck. Misaki was in their room. She brought out her old deck. Misaki decided to give it to Mikura. Misaki thought that her old deck would be better that Miwa's deck that was full of Dragons. Miwa and Misaki handed Mikura a special gift.

"Mikura have you here of Cardfight Vanguard?" asked Miwa. Mikura told her father that Toshi was also playing that game.

"Ok close your eyes and count to ten," said Miwa as they waited for Misaki. Misaki placed her deck on Mikura's hand.

"1, 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10" said Mikura, as she could not wait another minute.

Mikura fans out the cards. Misaki told her daughter that. the cards she was holding are the same cards that MIsaki used when she was still playing the game.

"Your mother was a member of Team Q4. The strongest team in Cardfight Vanguard," said Miwa.

"Team Q4?" questioned Mikura.

"Yes Q4 means four leave clover in English" said Misaki as she told stories about her cardfight with their friends.

Mikura was even more excited to play the game. She wanted to be as good as her mother someday and go to the nationals. Her adventure to Vanguard was about to start. So far, for seven-year-old Mikura this was the best birthday of her life. She wanted to tell Toshi about what happened today. She was excited for school the next day. She went to bed dreaming about her new deck.

_**The end**_

Hope you people like the ending for chapter two.

If you people want a three chapter just PM me.

On the other hand, if any request for a story in CV just PM me.

And Azure sorry for mistyping your name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friendship, Family and Cards**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My part four of my short story is about Taishi Miwa and Misaki Tokura.. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself.

**Yoshi and Toshiki (Toshi)**

Two years went by as Mikura was already 9 years old. In Card Capital 2, we see two twins played and went on Vanguard requests. These boys happened to be Mikura's classmates. Their names are Yoshi Kai and Toshiki Kai. Yoshi looks like Kai. Yoshi is the older twin while Toshiki was the younger. Although Toshiki is named after Kai, he was not like their father. The twins are eight years old. Yoshi in a different class in school, Yoshi is a loner. Toshi was being bullied while Yoshi tends to save Toshi from the bullies. The boys had lost their mother before she had a chance to see them. Kai tires his best to be a good father but the sons do not see eye to eye with their father. This was at Kai's apartment.

"Boys time for school. Hurry up," said Kai as he sees the boys run out of their room. Kai went to his dresser for a minute as the boys went to eat breakfast.

"Morning Honey, I am off to work please watch over the boys for me," said Kai as he kissed the picture. The picture frame holds the only picture of his wife before she died. The boys went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Toshiki and Yoshi watch their father in the room. They went to Kai.

"Dad our allowance," said Yoshi as he and Toshiki extend their hands out. Kai sighed as he sees them smiling.

"Here 550 yen divided by two, learn how to budget your money boys and come home safely," said Kai as the two boys ran out the room. Yoshi went back inside as he hugs his father. Kai was surprised as he sees Yoshi act like his wife.

"Sure Dad we love you and mom does too," said Yoshi as Toshi joined them after he was peeping at the door.

"Thanks boys that means a lot to me," said Kai as he patted his sons on their heads.

After that, Kai and the boys went out the house. Kai made sure to lock the door while he gives the spare Key to Yoshi. Yoshi held the key.

"Yoshi take care of that key for me. That key will get both of you in the house understand do not loss it," said Kai as Yoshi nodded. Toshiki waited for Yoshi. Toshiki had no patience like their father.

"Yoshi hurry up I do not want to get our teacher mad and get a punishment," said Toshiki as their father sweat dropped. Kai noticed that Toshiki was impatient like him. Kai could not help but chuckle a bit, as he did a palm face.

"He really takes a lot after me. I am worried. No wonder she named them before she passed away," said Kai as he recalled the day the twins where born.

Kai and the boys left the house. Yoshi and Toshiki went to school. In school, Mikura told Toshi about her deck. Toshi and Mikura had fun playing together during lunch break. During Lunch break Yoshi would go to the upper classmen's floor and challenge all of the fighters. Toshiki was like Kai he wanted to be a good player and face tougher opponents in the national level. Toshi wanted to be better that his dad. Kai is a pro player and he has many sponsors but Kai was not present at home with them. Now that the boys turned eight, Kai will leave soon for the World Vanguard Cup. The twins will have to live alone as they can only receive phone calls from their father.

**My first fight**

In Card Capital Mikura was helping her mother at the shop. Yoshi and Toshiki went shopping for dinner. At school, Mikura invited the twins over for a nice match and for her parents to meet them. The twins arrived. The kids decide to play Vanguard. Yoshi challenged Mikura to a card fight. Toshi wanted to fight Mikura for she was just starting. Mikura looked at the twins arguing over her. She picked her opponent. Miwa freaked out as he saw the twins. Misaki tired to calm him down.

"I am seeing two boys that looks like Kai," said Miwa as Misaki gave Miwa a glass of water.

"Mikura Miwa I challenge you in a Card fight," said Yoshi as he got his deck. Toshi sighed at his brother. Mikura ignored the challenge.

"Toshi what kind of twins are you?" asked Mikura. Toshi looked at Mikura seriously. Yoshi wanted to say it in unison, as he too was unhappy about the question.

"WE are fraternal twins. We are separate individuals. Our personalities are different but we are born on the same day," said the twins as they looked at Mikura. Mikura's sweat dropped, as they looked serious.

"Mind if we have the first card fight, Mikura" said Toshi nicely to Mikura. Mikura did not want to fight Toshi. Mikura glanced at Yoshi.

"Yoshi Kai I challenge you," said Mikura, as her eyes sparked with determination. Toshi felt like a dirt rag as Mikura challenged his twin brother. Toshi was stubborn as their father.

"I will do it," said Toshi as he asked Yoshi to step away. Yoshi was annoyed.

"She picked me Toshi," said Yoshi, as he pushed Toshi. Toshi could not take no for an answer he went to Yoshi.

"Fine I will watch but if you do any thing I do not like I am taking over," said Toshi as he looked at Yoshi. Mikura wondered why Toshi was brave in front of Yoshi.

"Toshi is older by 3 minutes," said Yoshi as set the play mats. Mikura laughs.

"So you are the younger twin then," said Mikura as she went to them. Mikura told Yoshi and Toshi that twins should get along not fight. Toshi and Yoshi knew that Mikura was right.

**The Card fight begins:**

**M: damage is 0; cards is 5 Y: damage is 0 cards is 5**

Yoshi placed his starter on his side of the play mat while Mikura placed her started on her side. Toshi watched the match as the two starts the match. Mikura and Yoshi have a balanced hand. They played Rock, Paper, and Scissors, to see how will go first. Jessica and Miwa came to check on them. The parents watched the kids play Vanguard as they recalled their share of card fights back then.

"Rock paper scissors which one will go first?" said Mikura and Yoshi.

Mikura closed he fist to mimic a rock. Yoshi was smart he got paper. Mikura pouted as she sees that she will go second. Toshi laughs at Mikura. The three kids stared to have fun.

"Second I hate this," said Mikura as she sighed.

"Can we start now, Miku-chan," said Yoshi. Yoshi did not mean to give Mikura a nickname. Like their father, Yoshi had a bad habit of naming people.

"Yoshi that is bad. Dad told you that it is not good to make names up to people you just met," said Toshi as he corrected Yoshi. Mikura did not mind the nickname. She wanted to win.

"Sorry Mikura and Oni-chan," said Yoshi, as he felt awkward. Toshi let it slide for now.

"Ok ready flip your card over and say Stand up the Vanguard," said Yoshi, as he did the same thing.

"Alright Stand Up My Vanguard," said Mikura as she followed Yoshi's instructions.

"Next call your starter to battle. Like this Lizard Runner, Undeux" said Yoshi, as he imagined the starter. Mikura wandered why Yoshi closed his eyes.

"Picture it, Mikura you are at a planet called Cray similar to our Earth," said Toshi, as he and Mikura close their eyes.

Mikura was at Cray. She and Yoshi arrive at Cray as spirit bodies. They arrived in Great Nature Area. Mikura sees many units around her. Like Wingal and Marron playing by a stream. Dragonic Overlord and a few Dragonic Empire units flew over Mikura and Yoshi. Her Oracle Think Tank units came to her. Toshi was there with his Vanguard, Brave Knight Lucas. Toshi liked it when Mikura smiles. Yoshi on the other hand was at the Dragonic Empire. Yoshi was angry, as he did not see Mikura or Toshi there.

"Wow this is Cray it is beautiful. Toshi you should have told me that it was like this," said Mikura, as she was excited. Toshi smiled.

"Yes but I wanted to let you have a deck first," said Toshi, as he wondered where Yoshi is.

"Who is that with you? Toshi," said Mikura as she sees a knight that was similar to Gancelot. Toshi looked at his partner.

"This is my avatar, Knight of the Holy Order, Lucas but I like to call him Brave Knight Lucas," said Toshi, as he smiled at Mikura. A unit approached Mikura.

"CEO Amaterasu" said Mikura as she sees CEO Amaterasu in front of her. Toshi was impressed that Mikura had a rare card with her.

"Mikura is that the card that you got from your parents?" said Toshi as he asked his Vanguard to look for Yoshi.

Dragonic Overlord landed by Toshi. Dragonic Overlord Roared loud. Mikura and Toshi covered their ears as they heard the roar. Lucas and CEO Amaterasu shielded Mikura and Toshi. Their Vanguards thought that Dragonic Overlord would attack them. Yoshi went down from Dragonic Overlord. Yoshi was angry.

"Here you are having a good time while I was sitting at Dragonic Empire waiting for nothing. We have a match remember," said Yoshi as he grabs Mikura by the hand. Toshi tried to stop Yoshi but he was stubborn. Yoshi looked at Mikura.

"We will fight here then," said Yoshi as he took the form of Lizard Runner, Undeux. Mikura gave Yoshi the cold shoulder. Mikura wanted to learn the rules first.

"Mikura do as he says. Yoshi already flipped his started the match has started," said Toshi, as he hated Yoshi for hurting Mikura. Mikura agreed.

"Battle Sister Eclar," said Mikura as she takes the form of Eclar. Yoshi and Mikura looked at each other.

**M: damage is 0; cards is 5 Y: damage is 0 cards is 5**

**Yoshi's turn:**

"Ok first you draw a card from your deck and Ride to a grade 1 from your hand or a skill from your starter," said Yoshi as he explained. Yoshi added Embodiment of Armor Bahr to his hand.

"Ride Dragon Knight Ashgal," said Yoshi. Yoshi takes the form of Ashgal.

"Over to you Miku-chan," said Yoshi as Ashgal. Mikura nodded.

**M: damage is 0; cards is 5 Y: damage is 0 cards is 5**

**Mikura's turn:**

"Right I Stand and Draw," said Mikura as she added Battle Sister, Cocoa. Toshi sees the battle.

"Ride Circle Magus moving Eclar to the back," said Mikura. Yoshi as Ashgal spoke.

"Ok now that we are at Grade one. Since you are the second, Mikura you can also call units equal or lower that you are present Vanguard to help you attack," said Yoshi, as he waited for her attack. Mikura nodded.

"Next I call Oracle Guardian Gemini and Crescent Magus to the felid," said Mikura, as she sees the units appear to her side. Toshi spoke.

"Alright we are ready to fight first person to get six cards in the damage zone losses this match," said Toshi, as he wanted to see if Mikura was good at the game. Toshi coached Mikura for now.

"With a boost from Eclar, Circle Magus attacks with 12000," said Mikura. Yoshi as Ashgal spoke.

"Ok now look at the top card of your deck and say Drive trigger check. Since you attacked me with your Vanguard, I do not guard that," said Yoshi.

Mikura reviled the top card. Yoshi saw a critical trigger and said," you got a critical trigger. Mikura, you can give additional 5000 power to a unit of choice and …," Mikura was irritated. She knew that already. Her father taught her how to play.

"Quit it, you two I know the triggers, drive check, boosting ability, intercept and twin drive. I know how to play OK. This is my first match with children my age. So stop treating me like a novice," said Mikura as she decides to give all the effect to her Vanguard. Toshi and Yoshi's sweat dropped as they heard her loud and clear.

"Damage checks no trigger," said Yoshi as he sent a copy of Dragonic Overlord in the damage zone.

"Second no trigger again," said Yoshi as he sent a copy of Nehalem to the damage zone.

"Oracle Guardian Gemini attacks Ashgal," said Mikura but Yoshi decided to Guard.

"Guard that with Tahr Shield is at 17000," said Yoshi as he placed the card in the drop zone.

"Crescent Magus attacks Ashgal," said Mikura but Yoshi guards with a card.

"NO way, Dragon dancer Monica," said Yoshi.

"Two-card damage only," said Mikura, as she passed the turn to Yoshi.

It was Yoshi's turn how can he turn this around, Mikura had the lead by dealing Yoshi two-card damage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendship, Family and Cards**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My part four of my short story is about Taishi Miwa and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Picture the story with your mind. Feel that you are there yourself.

**Psyqualia **

We last left Mikura with the Kai twins. Mikura was playing with Yoshi. It was Yoshi's turn, to return the first counter attack of the game. Kai wondered where they where so he went out looking for them. Kai decided to call Miwa for help, as he could not find them. Kai made his way to Card Capital. Kai was shocked to see them playing on a standing card fight table.

**M: damage is 0; cards is 3 Y: damage is 2 cards is 3**

**Yoshi's turn:**

"Stand and draw," said Yoshi as he sees the card was Dragon Knight Neshart. He adds the card to his hand.

"Ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem," said Yoshi as he calls the two of his cards to the field. Mikura watched Yoshi call units. Miwa watches the match. He noticed something about the twins. They reminded Miwa of Kai.

"Call Bellicosity Dragon and Embodiment of Armor, Bahr," said Yoshi as he sees his units by him. Mikura as Circle Magus sees Yoshi's formation.

"Neshart Call. Counter blast two to draw one," said Yoshi as he drew Dragonic Overlord. Mikura had no idea that Yoshi was planning to play Dragonic Overlord.

"Alright, this will get things fired up. With a boost form Bahr Go Bellicosity Dragon!" said Yoshi as he unflips one card in his damage zone.

"Power is at 16000, he is good," said Mikura, as she decided not to guard.

"No guard," said Mikura. Circle Magus takes the hit. "Ah!" said Circle Magus.

"Damage check, Got a Draw Trigger power to Circle Magus," said Mikura as she has drawn Maiden of Libra. Mikura sees her hand. She had only 5000 shield power in her hand to protect her.

"Her vanguard is at 12000. I need a critical trigger to get a good lead," said Yoshi as he looked at his Vanguard.

"Nehalem attacks with a boost from Bahr. Power is at 17000," said Yoshi as he gets the top card for a drive check.

"No guard," said Mikura as she checks the Damage trigger check.

"Yes got a Critical Trigger all to Nehalem," said Yoshi, as he wanted Mikura not to guard.

"First check got a draw trigger power to Circle Magus and I draw," said Mikura as she drew Dark cat.

"Second check got nothing," said Mikura as she sent a copy of CEO Amaterasu to the damage zone.

"I am done for now. Your turn Mikura," said Yoshi as he looks at Dragonic Overlord.

**M: damage is 3 cards is 4 Y: damage is 2 cards is 3**

**Mikura's turn:**

"Stand and Draw, "said Mikura as she got Battle Sister Tart. Mikura looks at her cards the at her damage zone.

"Ride Maiden of Libra and I call Tart at the front to Gemini," said Mikura, as she activates Libra's skill.

"Counter blast two to draw," said Mikura as she drew Oracle Guardian Red Eye in her hand.

"Moving Crescent Magus to the back for Red Eye," said Mikura, as she wanted to push Yoshi to the edge.

"Shoot I got no cards for defense in my hand," said Yoshi. Mikura knows that Yoshi has a grade three.

"With a boost from Crescent Magus, Red Eye Attacks. Power is at 16000," said Mikura.

"No guard," said Yoshi as he checked the for a damage trigger.

"Got a heal trigger power to Nehalem and I recover one," said Yoshi as he sent one card to the drop zone.

"15000 to pass through and get some cards in Yoshi's damage zone. I really need a critical trigger," sad Mikura as she wanted to get one from her deck.

"It is a tight game. Who can win?" said Toshi as the suspense was making him anxious.

"Red eye's Skill soul change one if Red Eye hands a hit," said Mikura as she sent a copy of Silent Tom to the soul.

"With a boost from Gemini, Tart Attacks your Vanguard," said Mikura. Toshi noticed that Mikura might give Yoshi five-card damage.

"Power is at 18000, NO I will not guard yet," said Yoshi as he waited for the Vanguard to attack.

"No guard," said Yoshi as he nervously checks the top card.

"Got nothing," said Yoshi as he sent Nehalem to the damage zone. The card was a copy of Nehalem.

"Last my Vanguard Maiden of Libra supported by Eclar," said Mikura as she checks for a trigger.

"Intercept with Bellicosity Dragon and Neshart," said Yoshi as he wished Mikura would not get a trigger.

"Shield is at 20000," said Mikura.

'Drive trigger check," said Mikura.

"Got yes what luck a critical trigger power to Libra and the damage point too," said Mikura as she smiled at Toshi. Yoshi's sweat dropped as he sees five cards would be in his damage zone.

"First check got nothing," said Yoshi. The card was Burning Horn Dragoon.

"Dad will scold you if you lose," said Toshi as he smirked at his brother.

"Quit it. Toshi I can win this," said Yoshi.

"Second check Yes got another heal trigger," said Yoshi as he was glad that it came.

"Really squirt prove it," said Toshi, as he teased Yoshi.

"Watch your mouth. I will clean your mouth with soap," said Yoshi, as he was angry.

"Yoshi really got Kai's temper and Toshi is a teaser," said Miwa as his sweat dropped. Kai went to Miwa. Kai wanted to watch the game. He never seen Yoshi play besides Toshiki.

**M: damage is 3 cards is 3 Y: damage is 4 cards is 1**

**Yoshi's turn:**

"Stand and draw," said Yoshi as he got Dragonic Overlord the End. Yoshi smiled as he sees the card. Toshi knew that Yoshi got his trump card out.

"Burn everything in your apocalyptic flames, Let nothing stand in my way! Ride Dragonic Overlord!" said Yoshi. Mikura hoped that her hand would be enough to make it to her next turn.

"Finally I can show you what I can really do," said Yoshi as he said it like a final turn. Toshi smiled while Mikura was in pickle.

"I got a perfect guard and a 10000 card shield in my hand but will it be enough?" said Mikura as she looked at the Yoshi's side.

"Next, moving Bahr to the front row," said Yoshi as he hopes for a good twin drive check.

"Next with a boost form Bahr Dragonic Overlord attacks Libra," said Yoshi, as he placed his hand his deck. Mikura was nervous as Yoshi checks for triggers.

"Hey Kai long time no see buddy," said Miwa as he sees Yoshi checking for triggers.

"Twin drive" said Yoshi as he felt the flames of Kagero. Toshi noticed Yoshi's eyes are glowing.

"You too Yoshi," said Toshi as he watched the match.

"First check got another critical trigger," said Yoshi as he decides to give it all to Bahr.

"Another twin drive check, cool Yoshi got another critical trigger, Dad," said Toshi, as he gets excited. Kai was happy to spend some time with them even for just a moment. Toshiki realized that it was late they forgot to tell their father where they where.

"Dad you're here, we are so dead "said Toshi as Kai went to them. Toshi was sweating like crazy.

"All the effect to Bahr" said Yoshi as he attacks Mikura's Libra. Mikura decided to guard with the perfect guard.

"Guard with Chocolat. I discard one card form my hand and your attack is nullified," said Mikura as she discards CEO Amaterasu from her hand.

"I nearly hand you losing," said Yoshi. Mikura smiled.

"It will take more that a critical triggers to stop me," said Mikura with confidence. Yoshi was starting to like Mikura.

"Bahr finish this," said Yoshi, as he wanted to push Mikura to six.

"Guard with Battle Sister Ginger Shield is 19000," said Mikura as she wished that there were no more triggers to help him.

"No your turn," said Yoshi as he crossed his arms over while frowning.

With no cards at Mikura's hand how will the fight go she has only one chance and that is the draw.


End file.
